The termite hunter
by A-Karana
Summary: Lorelai's house is getting eaten by termites and there's only one guy that can help her...


SO I started writing after watching 2.11 again and this is what came out. First there wasn't really a point to it and it was just pages and pages of pointless dialogue, but then Laura helped me to put some sense into it. Thanks for that and for betaing.

Hope you guys like it. Please review.

_Some Scenes are taken from episode 2.11 Secrets and Loans_

* * *

**The termite hunter**

Lorelai was furious. She was mad and angry. She slammed the door of the jeep shut so hard that the car swayed a bit before she marched to the front-door, opened it and slammed it shut without caring that Rory was walking right behind her. She had told her not to bring it up. She had told her not to mention anything to Emily. She had told her that she would fix this, although she did not know yet how.

"Mom, stop it. Talk to me.", Rory begged when she opened the door and walked into the house. Lorelai ignored her and just marched up the stairs. "It's been two hours since you've even looked in my direction", Rory complained and followed her mother upstairs. Again Lorelai shut the door, this time of her bedroom, but again Rory opened it and stepped into her mother's bedroom, where Lorelai was furiously tossing clothes around, pretending to clean up the mess on her bed and folding the clothes neatly. But she was too angry for neat folding.

"Okay, I get it, you're mad", Rory said and didn't sound a bit sorry, what edged Lorelai's anger further on.

"Rory, I do not want to talk about this right now", Lorelai said, because she knew that if they would talk about this now she would be very harsh.

"You were just being stubborn", Rory said.

"Go to bed", Lorelai ordered, still standing with her back to her daughter.

"Well you didn't want to ask for help, so I did", Rory went on and Lorelai twirled around, shooting daggers at her daughter with her eyes. The T-shirt she had held was now lying crumpled on the bed.

"Hey, do you remember the conversation we had before we left this house tonight?" she yelled at her daughter.

"Yes, but ..."

"I told you going to my parents was not an option"

"I know, but ..."

"In fact, I told you several times that asking my parents was not an option. Now yes, I might have made a few quips to lighten the subject matter, but I still think I made my point pretty damn clear", Lorelai went on.

"Fine, but we have a real problem here", Rory stated.

"Oh, you think I don't know that? You think I sit around all day swapping witticisms with Robert Benchley at the Algonquin? No! I am thinking and worrying and using the computer and I hate using the computer!" Lorelai yelled again.

"Which is exactly why I brought this up."

"You had no right to bring it up!"

" Why?"

"Because I told you not to, that's why!"

"But ..."

"No, there are no buts! There will be no buts here! There's "I'm sorry Mom", there's "I screwed up Mom", there's "I'll never do it again Mom", but there are no buts!"

"But ..."

"Out!" Lorelai screamed and pointed out of the room. She wasn't sure if she had ever been that angry at her daughter.

"Mom!"

"Go to bed. We're done", Lorelai said, but then she walked out of her bedroom herself and left Rory behind. She needed to be alone to calm down. She walked back down the stairs, took her jacket off the floor by the door where she had thrown it after entering the house and then walked outside.

With a sigh she said down on the front porch, really close to the spot where her foot had broken through the wood two days ago, because the termites had eaten parts of her house. She needed $15.000 to fix this which she really did not have. She couldn't even think of something where she could get that money. But she did not want more money from her parents. Asking them for the Chilton money had been hard enough and had gotten her into the weekly Friday night dinners, so she could only guess what it would cost her this time- beside her pride and dignity.

She stared at the snow covered ground in front of her and realized that it was really cold outside. She wore only a short skirt and a thin top under her jacket. She thrust her hands into her jacket pockets with another sigh and the fingers of her right hand touched something hard. Confused she took the object out and stared down at her cell phone, which she had thought, was in her purse.

Absentmindedly she pushed some buttons and ended up in her telephone book. There were some names in there she didn't know anymore who that was and some numbers were clearly outdated by now. There was still Jackson's old telephone number in there, the one he had had before he had married Sookie and had moved in with her. She went on and paused when she saw "Luke's". She didn't think twice about it and just pressed the call button.

"Luke's", Luke answered the phone in his usual gruff tone and right that second Lorelai realized that she had no idea why she was calling him.

"Uhm hi… it's me", she stammered, thinking about what she could tell him.

"Hi Lorelai. Don't tell me you want to order coffee at this time at night", he groaned.

"Huh, now that you mention it, it sounds like a good idea, but that is not why I am calling", she said.

"Then why are you calling?" he asked and she could picture him leaning against the door-frame the speaker cradled between his cheek and his shoulder, scribbling something down on his ordering pad, which was something he always did, even if she just ordered a coffee, which was easy to remember.

"Honestly I don't know", she admitted.

"Huh", he just replied.

"Huh? What does huh mean?" she asked.

"Huh means: Why the hell is she calling me when she doesn't have a reason to", he clarified.

"Okay", she nodded and pretended to process that information.

"Will you tell me now why you are calling otherwise I am going to hang up now. I have a diner to close and I am tired, it's been a long day", Luke replied and sounded really tired.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to keep you", she apologized, but didn't hang up.

"No big deal if you would just tell me what's bugging you", came his gruff reply.

"How do you know something is bugging me?" she asked surprised.

"Why else would you call in the middle of the night without having a reason?"

"So you saw right through me, huh?" she asked and smiled. She leaned her head down so the phone was tucked between her head and her shoulder and then rubbed her cold hands together and blew some warm breath onto them.

"Lorelai please", he sighed.

"Sorry… well… I didn't really call for a reason, but now that you mention it… Termites are eating my house and I already broke through the porch with my foot. Yesterday Kirk came over and looked at it. He said that it would cost approximately 15.000 to get the termites out and rebuild whatever they damaged", she reported.

"Jeez", Luke said alarmed.

"I know that is a lot of money. I have no idea where to get that much money", she sighed.

"I was not referring to the money, but to the fact that you let Kirk take a look at your house and even trust his opinion", Luke clarified.

"Well, I called the anti-termite-service and Kirk's the one that showed up", she shrugged.

"Anti-termites-service? You mean the pest-control-company", Luke rolled his eyes.

"Pest sounds like I have the house full of weird little vermin", Lorelai pouted.

"Well, that's what termites are", Luke reasoned.

"Yeah, just rub it in! Now I will have nightmares", she replied, her teeth starting to clatter because of the cold.

"Are you outside?" Luke asked, because he had picked up on the clattering.

"Yes", she nodded.

"Are you nuts? It's freezing outside! Get inside!" he ordered.

"But there are the termites and Rory", she said.

"Now!", he insisted.

"Okay, but you are not being helpful", she told him and got up from the cold stairs.

"I will come over tomorrow morning and take a look at the damage. And now get in, before I will find your dead body in the morning".

"Thank you", she smiled.

"You're welcome", he said.

"Hey, what about my coffee?" she asked as an afterthought.

"It's late, it's cold, go to bed! I will get you your coffee tomorrow morning", was the last thing he said before he hung up and she trudged pouting back into the house and up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning after Rory left for school Luke really came over and looked at the damage. Lorelai felt strangely nervous, because she knew that Luke knew what he was doing and if he would come to the same conclusion as Kirk she really had a problem.

She was sitting on the side of the porch while Luke was lying halfway under the house and hammered against something from time to time, then muttered, hammered again.

"Well, how does it look?" Lorelai asked impatiently after a while.

"It's dark. Hand me the flashlight", Luke replied and she handed him the flashlight.

"Why don't you have one of those hats with the lights on them?"

"I flip burgers for a living", he replied.

"Right, right", she agreed and didn't come up with another quip which showed Luke how worried she really was.

"Okay. I think I've seen enough", he said and came out from under her porch.

"Well how was it? Was there like a termite housing development under there? Golf courses and condos with rec rooms?", she asked and tried to calm herself with making fun of the situation.

"It's actually not too bad", he shrugged, but didn't look at her.

"Well what do you know? You flip burgers for a living", she replied.

"I mean, there's definitely a little damage", he said, still rummaging through his tool-box.

"Yeah, but Kirk says that the joists were totally gone", she said suspiciously.

"Yeah, they are", he nodded.

"And that the foundation has lost all its structural integrity", she repeated.

"That's true too", he confirmed again.

"Okay great, so I'm still screwed", she sighed frustrated and sat down on the porch-steps.

"Not necessarily", he replied and looked at her for the first time since he came out from under the porch. He sat down beside her.

"Luke, I need fifteen thousand dollars which I can't find, don't have, and if I don't find, the house is gonna fall down", she said and sounded more desperate than she wanted.

"I can help you with that", he shrugged.

"You can?" she asked and moved her glasses a bit up her nose.

"Yeah, I can get a couple guys, we can get in there and do the work", he explained

"You can fix this?" she asked and hope lit up her eyes.

"Well, I can help. I know a good contractor. He did some work on the diner", he replied, gave her arm a squeeze and then got up and took his toolbox.

"What about the money?" she wanted to know.

"Uhm.. why don't you let me talk to him and then I'll call you later? I have to get back to the diner now", he said and walked to his truck with Lorelai following him.

"Ok, thanks Luke and talk to you later", she smiled, relieved that there might be a solution.

"See you", he said, gave her a wave and then got into his truck and drove off, Lorelai watching him till he was out of sight.

* * *

Lorelai had intended to go to the diner later that day to get some coffee and to say thanks again, but then the apple delivery in the Inn was missing and Sookie was freaking out, so she didn't make it.

When she came home in the evening she was exhausted and ignoring her daughter didn't help either. She still wasn't willing to talk to Rory, because she still felt angry that her daughter had told her mother about her financial problem. Surprisingly Emily hadn't called and harassed her about it like she had though she would have.

So Lorelai just threw her purse on the chair in the kitchen, checked the mail which Rory had brought in and then went upstairs. She had just reached her bedroom when the telephone rang. Knowing it would be Luke she picked the phone up as quickly as she could.

"Hi, hey, hello. How are you my dearest friend. May god bless you. I kiss your hands, because I am faithful to you, forever and ever", she said and then crashed down onto her bed, because she had been leaning over it to get the phone on the bedside- table.

"One greeting would be sufficient. Where you hit by a truck?", was the first thing Luke said.

"No, Rory made me watch some strange Arabic movie a few days ago and there they were talking like that", she said and smiled.

"Jeez", he replied and she could picture him rolling his eyes.

"So Mr. low-key, did you talk to that friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. He said it would be no problem".

"And the money?" she wanted to know.

"Um, you won't have to deal with that right away", Luke said and something in his voice made her suspicious- again.

"I won't?" she asked curiously.

"No, you can pay it out in instalments if you want. Monthly, bimonthly, whatever - whatever you're comfortable with", he explained and still sounded weird.

"So, let me get this straight. Uh, you and some guys who actually know what they're doing are gonna come over and fix my house, and I can pay them back whenever I want?" she repeated.

"That's right", Luke confirmed.

"'Cause I'm Tony Soprano?"

"Only scarier", he joked.

"Now Luke, when I finally do make out this instalment check, uh, who should I make it out to?"

"Well, you can make it out to me if you like", he said slowly and tried to sound casual.

"Oh, so basically you would be fronting me the money?" she finally concluded.

"Well, yeah, but it's no big deal", he said.

"Luke, that's a loan"

"No, it's just a temporary exchange of money for services that will be paid back when you finally have the. . . it's a loan", he tried to get out of it first and then gave in.

"Man, you suck as a liar. Thank you", Lorelai laughed and tried to make light of the situation, because she was really touched that he would do that for her.

"You're welcome", Luke said, like it was the most normal thing to do.

"I can't take it", she replied and shook her head.

"Of course you can. I don't need the money, you need it and I am sure you will pay me back. And there are no interests to pay if you take the money from me", he said.

"Yeah, I know, but still… I can't take that much money".

"I know, but it was worth a shot. And if you really can't find another solution then tell me and we will work out a contract or something like that," he insisted.

"Ok, I will", she agreed.

"Good".

"Yeah good", she said and then there was silence. "Sooo… how was the diner today?" she asked to break it.

"Good.. uhm, busy", he said.

"If one of us says good again then he has to pay five dollars", Lorelai laughed.

"Ok, goo.. great idea", he smiled.

"Saved the last second"; Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, I am too beat to really think. The diner was crazy today. I mean that's goo…really great for the business, but Cesar was sick so I had to handle the crowd all by myself", he groaned and she could hear the bedspread squeaking.

"You're in bed already?" she asked surprised.

"Yep, I just lay down because my back is killing me and sitting doesn't really help", he explained.

"If you want I could come over and give you a massage", she said and didn't really think about it.

"What?" Luke said and sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, I am really good at that", she nodded proudly and wondered slightly why he sounded so freaked out.

"No thanks", he barely got out.

"You don't believe me?" she asked.

"I do", he agreed way too quickly, but he just wanted to put an end to the discussion.

"You still don't believe me! If you're not feeling better tomorrow you will get a patented Lorelai Gilmore backrub", Lorelai said and was now really teasing him, because she had finally picked up how uncomfortable that talk made him.

"Uhuh", he just said, knowing he couldn't win, especially because just the thought of Lorelai giving him a massage was making him more than nervous.

"I will", she smiled.

"Yeah, I know. So how is Rory? Haven't seen her today", Luke changed the topic of their conversation.

"Good… I think", Lorelai said.

"You two. . ."

"Don't ask", she just said, not really willing to talk about their stupid fight.

"Okay. So what are you gonna do?" he asked her.

"I have no idea", she sighed and then there was silence again.

"Ok, so let me know when you decided on something or if you need my help. I think I'm gonna call it a night now and really go to sleep."

"Ok, then sleep tight and see you tomorrow", she said.

"Yeah, you, too. And do us all a favour and talk to Rory", he said and the hung up before she could argue with him about the Rory comment.

* * *

The next morning when Lorelai entered the diner Luke immediately grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. She sat down on a stool by the counter and took the mug gratefully.

"So, the house is still standing or did it come crashing down last night?" he asked and she just groaned before she lay her head on the counter.

"I can hear them", she said and closed her eyes.

"Who?" Luke asked confused.

"The termites", she clarified and opened her eyes again.

"That's impossible", he snorted.

"I did. I did hear them digging their little teeth into the wooden foundation of my house. I heard them laughing at me saying "Haha Gilmore, thanks you always stored sugar and coffee here. Now your house tastes delicious"", she said.

"I think maybe they ate your sanity… if that ever existed", he teased her. "And now get your head of the counter. People eat here".

"You know I think as a friend you should really have more sympathy for me", she told him when she looked up.

"I offered you $15.000 of sympathy", he pointed out and grabbed his ordering pad which stuck in the front of his jeans as usual. For the first time though Lorelai really realized what he was doing and it made her pulse speed up.

"I know and I refused so real sympathy could help. Or some pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs. Oh and add some maple syrup to that", she ordered.

"Maple syrup with bacon and eggs that's disgusting", he grumped but went into the kitchen anyway.

"Hey and make it to go! I have a few phone-calls to make", she yelled after him and heard his snort as a reply. She groaned when a second later her cell-phone rang and she saw that it was her mother calling. Knowing she would call again if she wouldn't take the call she answered the phone.

"Hi mom", she said and tried to sound cheerful.

"Hello Lorelai. I already tried to call you at home but you didn't answer".

"Yeah, that's because I'm not at home".

"So I don't disturb you at work, but I just wanted to tell you that I made an appointment at the bank for you this afternoon", Emily came straight to the point.

"Hey! Out!" Luke yelled suddenly when he saw Lorelai talking on the cell-phone in his diner.

"Keep your pants on! I am still waiting for my food, so you better take care of that", Lorelai replied and waved her hand into the direction of the kitchen.

"So you are not work?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm in the diner", Lorelai told her.

"Then why did you tell me that you are at work?"

"I didn't…" Lorelai started, but her mother didn't let her finish.

"I will never understand why you don't tell me the truth. Being in the diner is certainly no reason to lie to me", Emily went on.

"Mom, seriously, I didn't say anything about being at work!" Lorelai tried to defend herself.

"I did not call to argue with you. The appointment is at three and I expect you to be punctual. See you there".

"See you… so you're gonna be …" Lorelai started, but her mother would let her finish.

"See you then Lorelai", she emphasized and then hung up before Lorelai could say another word.

"Gah!" Lorelai exclaimed and shut her cell-phone just when Luke came back out of the kitchen, this time with her food in a take out bag.

"Here, your death in rates. Enjoy", he remarked sarcastically.

"Death sounds good, I could need it now before I have to meet my mother at the bank at three o clock", she groaned.

"Your mother is coming to the bank with you? How old are you again?" Luke asked and wrinkled his forehead.

"See, even you think that's ridiculous. I think she want to be there so she can control what I am saying so I won't embarrass her in front of the bank guy, who is surely the husband of one of her DAR friends", Lorelai explained.

"Well then… have fun", Luke teased her.

"I really appreciate your sympathy my friend", Lorelai replied and got up.

"Call me and tell me how it went", Luke said and gave her a last sympathetic look before she left.

* * *

"Kill me now", was the first thing Lorelai said when Luke answered the phone in the evening.

"So you didn't get the money", he concluded.

"No, I got the money, but my mother went into the office with me and then she had to sign the contract as well, otherwise they wouldn't have given me the money", she explained.

"Then what are you upset about? You have the money now", Luke wondered.

"Did you hear the word "mother"?" she asked.

"So now that you have the money when should the construction start? I mean if you still want me to call my friend" , Luke ignored her comment.

"Yesterday?" she asked.

"I will call him later and ask him when he's free and then he and the guys can come over and we can start repairing your house".

"We?"

"Yes, me and them. Don't think I will let you anywhere near the construction work", he clarified.

"Good, because I am not really into working out in the cold", she quipped.

"Yeah, you better stay away from the house while we are working there", Luke said.

"You think I would miss that opportunity? Hard working and sweaty men working on my house and I should stay away? No way bucko", Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah well. Toni is sixty and something years old, most of his workers are not that much younger so I think that will be really sexy", Luke said sarcastically.

"Well there's still you", Lorelai grinned.

"What?"

"I can stare at you being all sweaty and physical", she teased him.

"Please tell me you are joking", Luke groaned.

"Well, women can't resist you my friend. You've got a nice chest, a nice butt and I bet it will get even better when you lose this shirt", she went on. _Am I flirting with Luke?_, she asked herself.

"Jeez", he just said.

"So my friend what are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

"Closing the diner, going to bed", he replied and the blush left his cheeks again. He wondered why Lorelai kept teasing him in this extremely flirty way whenever they were talking on the phone. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but it made him a bit uncomfortable at the same time. Why was she asking him what he was doing now? Did she want to ask him out on a date? Luke shook his head. No, she wouldn't do that and she wouldn't want that: to go out on a date with him.

"That's so boring", Lorelai judged.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Washing the dishes and then going to bed".

"That's so boring", he repeated her former statement.

" I know. We are pathetic", she sighed.

"I was never one for going out and getting drunk", Luke said.

"Well by the time I was old enough to go out and get drunk I had a five year old at home", Lorelai smiled.

"True", Luke nodded and got comfortable in his armchair.

"So you never went to a club, dance a bit, get drunk, make out with a chick you would never meet again?" she asked.

"No, basically the only times I went out to something like a club it was because my girlfriend insisted, so there wasn't really a way to make out with a stranger. And because Rachel usually got drunk I had to drive, so that was not working either", he explained.

"Rachel, huh? Did you hear something from her again?" she asked curiously.

"She send me a card once from Bali", he said.

"Bali? Nice", Lorelai said appreciatively.

"Too hot, too far away, too many people I don't understand", Luke shrugged.

"You're not much of a traveller?" she wanted to know.

"No, I haven't been on vacation in forever", Luke shook his head.

"You should do that. Everybody needs to go out in a while and just relax".

"Yes, but I don't want to go somewhere alone and then be bored or have to deal with some strangers who annoy me".

"Maybe we could go on vacation together when I will have the money again. I could use a break as well", Lorelai said nonchalantly and then opened her eyes wide when she realized what she had just done.

"You and me? I think we would kill each other", Luke laughed, to ease the tension that suddenly build over the phone line.

"Yeah well, first you have to fix my house anyway and we'll see if you survive that", Lorelai jumped up on that train to get away from what she had just insinuated.

"Ok, then I call Toni and send them over as soon as possible. See you tomorrow", Luke said.

"See you then", Lorelai said and hung up with a sigh. What the hell had she been thinking? First the massage now this. A vacation with Luke? She was going crazy! Where was all this coming from?

* * *

Another three days and several phone calls later Luke and the man from the construction office were finally over and started the work on her house. Lorelai had taken the day off from work and was serving them coffee, tea or some hot pop-tarts. It was still really cold out and she was feeling sorry for them. Still she was standing behind the curtains and watched them work. At one point she got a glimpse of Babette doing the same from her house. She wasn't really interested in all the old guys, but she had to admit, that Luke looked pretty damn hot with the tool-belt around his hips. She wished it was summer and he wouldn't wear as many layers- that would have been a sight.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing?" Rory asked when she came home from school and found her mother standing by the window staring outside.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked and turned around. She hadn't heard Rory coming home and she hadn't listened to what she had said.

"I asked what you are doing, but I guess that you're standing by the window and have that dreamy look in your eyes gives me the answer", Rory grinned. They were speaking again, the stupid argument forgotten the second Lorelai had had the money and the worry about that had been gone.

"I don't have a dreamy look! I think all that studying is messing with your mind", Lorelai protested, but only half-heartedly. She had thought about her relationship with Luke these past days and she knew that they were becoming closer and closer. So close, that it wasn't just being friends anymore. They saw each other several times a day and still the daily phone calls in the evening had become a routine. They talked about everything and nothing and every day the call got longer and they were talking more in depth about their daily life, friendship or their exes.

"Yeah sure mom. And hey it's Saturday I will sleep at Lane's so you can spend some alone time with the termites before they're gone", Rory said still grinning.

"But what about our movie night?" Lorelai asked pouting.

"Why don't you ask Luke?", Rory grinned and then went to her room. Lorelai kept pouting for a moment longer but then turned back to the window because the view was too nice to miss.

* * *

"So we stabilized the foundation and the rest will still take a while. But for now the house won't come crashing down", Luke told Lorelai that night when they were leaving.

"Thanks Luke. You have no idea how much I appreciate it", she said.

"It's no big deal", he said and then rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Nah, just a bit stiff", he shrugged it off.

"Then come on in, I will give you the massage we were talking about", she said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"It's really not that bad", he replied and got nervous just thinking about her giving him a massage.

"Luke it's no big deal. After all that you did for me working your butt off all day I think that's the least I can do", Lorelai said and pulled him into the house by his arm. "Wow, you're cold", she exclaimed when she felt the cold skin of his hand. " Do you want a tea or something to warm up?" she asked him, worried he would get sick.

"No, I'm pretty warm actually", he replied and a small brush crept up his cheeks. The thought of Lorelai giving him a massage was making him really hot if he was honest.

"Ok, then go upstairs and lie down on the bed, I'll be with you in second", she told him.

"Your bed?" he asked and his eyes got big and bigger.

"Yeah, I'll just go and get the massage oil", she said and then went into the bathroom while Luke was still standing dumbfounded in the living-room trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Lorelai wanted to give him a massage, which meant touch him in a very intimate way.

"Hey, you're still here", Lorelai said when she re-entered the living-room again with the massage oil in her hands.

"Come on Lukey, don't be shy", Lorelai grinned, took his hand and then led him up the stairs. She really wanted to do something nice for him because helping her out all the time and now even working on her house all day so she wouldn't have to pay as much. He was really a good friend and an amazing guy. She led him into her bedroom and pushed him down on the bed in a sitting position.

Luke wasn't sure he was still alive and he certainly wasn't sure that his brain was still functioning in any way. He wasn't able to protest nor was he able to encourage her. He was just starring at her blankly and waiting for what she was doing.

"Ok, lose the shirt, otherwise this won't work", she told him, but he just stared at her. "Luke, I won't undress you", she teased and with a sigh he started to unbutton his shirt and was then sitting on the bed in his T-shirt. "Luke", Lorelai sighed and pointed to the shirt.

"I won't undress", he said and shook his head.

"Man it's not like you have any boobs to stare at but I could turn around if you want me to", she said and couldn't keep the amused look of her face.

"No", he grumped, but took of his shirt.

"Hey that's not that bad I don't know what you are embarrassed about", she said and stared at his toned chest. He really looked good without the shirt on. "Ok, now lie down", she ordered when she had stared at him long enough.

"Lie down? Here?" he asked and pointed to the bed where he was sitting on.

"Yeah, you have to lie down for the massage", she shrugged. "You can lie down on the other side of the bed if you find it more comfortable, because now you're on my side of the bed and you might want to use yours", she said when he didn't budge. _His side? Where was that coming from?_

"This mattress is way too soft", he grumbled while he lay down. "I will never be able to get up again".

"Calm down grandpa, after the massage you will feel like a newborn", she grinned and poured some oil on her hands and then rubbed her palms together to warm it.

"As long as I don't wail like one", he muttered and finally found a comfortable position. His face was pushed into one of her pillows and he could smell her on it. He inhaled deeply and jumped a bit when she touched his back suddenly.

"Calm down, I am not going to kill you", she smiled and let her hands glide over his slick skin She started at his shoulders and then slowly massaged her way down. She pulled a bit on the seam of his trousers to get them down a bit, but Luke lying there as still as a stone wasn't helping. At first he was really stiff, but then he relaxed and even made some strange sounds from time to time, that if it wouldn't have been Luke she would have sworn were moans. But this was her old buddy Luke and he certainly wouldn't moan just because she was giving him a massage. She was sitting next to him and after a while her own shoulders started to hurt because it was uncomfortable to massage him that way. She got up on her knees and kneeled beside him, but that was only helping for a moment. Finally she just straddled his back and then went on with her task.

She didn't know when it happened, but at one point she sat down on his butt and it wasn't a bad place to sit. Actually it was really nice. She also didn't know when she started moving and grinding against him because she was so concentrated at her task. Luke did notice though.

"Lorelai", he said and sounded like she was torturing him, which basically she was without knowing it.

"Hm?" she asked absentmindedly and let her fingers dance over his skin some more. Since she had started grinding against him massaging had become more like stroking and caressing.

"Lorelai stop", he said but she was already so caught up in what she was doing that she just moaned herself. "Jeez", Luke suddenly yelled and sat up, threw her off his back and then swirled around and stared at her. She was sitting on the bed, staring at him with wide eyes, snapped out of her pleasurable daze and hadn't really understood yet what she had just done. "Do you think that's funny?" he yelled at her. "Because I don't think so".

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

"What I am talking about? You were torturing me! This was not a massage this was you caressing me, arousing me and I don't think that's funny. I thought we were friends", he roared.

"We are friends", she yelled back and tears sprang to her eyes when she realized what she had done and that he hadn't liked it.

"I thought we were friends, but then you are sitting on my butt, rubbing against me, making me all hot and all the time you're thinking "Haha, how funny, let's make a fool out of Luke", he went on.

"I didn't think that!" she yelled back.

"Then what did you think?" he asked her and sounded desperate. He really didn't want to believe that she would tease him in such cruel way, but he did not know what to make of this situation. He was out of ideas what was going on in that crazy, coffee-dazed brain of hers. But he couldn't lie there getting more and more aroused and then get up and pretend nothing happened.

"I didn't think at all. I was just sitting there giving you a massage and then I did what I did without even realizing it. I didn't mean to", she said.

"Oh that's even better. You didn't mean to. I certainly didn't force you", he said and tried to get off the bed, but the mattress kept giving in, making this a hard task the way he was sitting.

"That's not what I meant... I mean… It felt good and I liked it, but I didn't think about it", she said desperately. Luke looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I think I should go", he said then.

"No, please don't", she said and grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. She needed to get this out of the way now because this friendship, this man was too important to her to just let him walk away.

"Why?" he asked and still looked angry, but at least he didn't push her hand away. Lorelai looked at him, stared up at him hovering over her while she was still kneeling on the bed. And suddenly she knew. Her look became tender and she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. He was looking so good like he stood there with his bare chest and cap-less, his skin still slick with the oil. She lifted her hand, placed it on his neck and slowly pulled him down to her. He wasn't resisting, just looking at her questioningly. She kissed him softly and then pulled back.

"That's why", she whispered and then kissed him again, this time with more passion and tongue. One hand moved from his neck to his face and she pulled him even closer. She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her and finally she lay down and pulled him with her, so he was lying on top of her.

"Lorelai", he said and broke the kiss.

"Mhh?" she said and kissed down his neck.

"Please tell me this is not just because…" he trailed of.

"Because what?" she asked.

"Because you… like my chest", he tried.

"Nah, your boobs are too small", she teased and gave him a peck on the lips. "I really want this Luke. I never realized it but I think I wanted this for a long time", she admitted and bit her lip.

"Me too", he agreed and then he kissed her for the first time, made her moan. At some point her shirt joined his on the floor and soon the rest of their clothes followed.

"Hey Luke", Lorelai asked him at some point, his lips busy at her neck.

"Huh?"

"You think the termites are gonna watch us?" she asked.

"Nah, I killed them all", he shook his head.

"You're a real termite hunter. My hero", she said in a girlish voice before he shut her up with another kiss.

**The end**


End file.
